


The reason why..

by ileyana



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), South Park
Genre: Dark, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileyana/pseuds/ileyana
Summary: "Get a snack. Settle in. Cause I'm about to tell you the story of my life.More specifically, why my life ended"





	The reason why..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! this story is going to be a bit dark. Not too extreme like 13 reasons why but a bit sad.
> 
> Also, this story will not have a map like the one in 13 reasons why.

*Morning Announcer*

"... And of course let's not forget about the memorial we will be having today for our fellow student and friend who is not longer with us..." I hear a very concerned Token continue trying his best to sound normal.  "That is all for the morning announcements. My name is Token Black. Stay fresh South Park High."

  
It's the middle of the semester here in South Park High School, and we've suffered yet another loss. But this time, it wasn't an accident, this time, it was suicide.  
  And it's been two weeks since Tweek Tweak decided to end his life. I've asked myself every single fucking day why he did what he did, until now.

 

 

 

 

>    **"Hey, It's Tweek, that twitchy blonde kid. That's right. Don't adjust your...whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended."**

  
Last night when I got home, I received a box with a set of tapes. Yeah, those old tapes parents used to listen to when they were young. Well apparently, each side of the tapes is dedicated to one person in particular and how that person was a reason why Tweek decided to end his life.

 

 

 

 

>   **"And if you're listening to this tapeyou're one of the reasons why."**

  
I could say I've barely even known Tweek but he was special, he was different. I don't know what I did to hurt him, all I did was try to be his friend. But this is not about me... yet.. this is about Tape 1 Side A.

 

 

~1~

 

 

 

>   **"The hot wind, the smell of sunscreen and ice cream all mixed together. Summer. Something South Park Colorado didn't know much about since it's always so cold. But some areas were nice.. You see, this all started back to freshman year. Yea, when I was that new kid in school. But before school began, I think we all remember that one crazy summer party in... someone's house. But don't worry, this isn't your tape. This tape is for the first person who ever talked to me that day, the guy with the green hat, the only jew stuck in the.. well, this one's for you Kyle Broflovski."  
>  **

  
I continue to listen to the tape through the hallways, until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

  
"Yo Tucker.. you look very mysterious. What are you listening to?"

  
"Some podcast. Nice morning announcements, you look ready for FOX News."

  
"Fuck off, I'm only doing it for the extra credits. Anyways you better hurry up unless you wanna be late for class, see you second period?."

  
As every class passed by, I took the free 10 minutes to continue listening to Kyle's tape, but how can you listen? How can you hear without freaking out? this tape was made by a person who is dead now..

 

 

 

 

 

> ****  
> "Do you remember that night Kyle? I sure do, but for those who don't wear a green hat, let me tell you about our little encounter. Kyle and I met on the way to a party my parents forced me to go to. They thought it was a great idea, I thought it was the worse. Well, one of us was wrong.  
>    
>  **I passed through Kyle's house when I saw him leaving his front porch. He looked thrilled. If I would've known then what I know now, I would too. He was nice, like any goodie two shoes would be. At the party he introduced me to the gang, the fucking gang, and we talked. Until his 'date' arrived. Rebecca, that girl was a very nice person, I know why you liked her Kyle, but I didn't understand why you left her lonely after 10 minutes.**
> 
> **  
> Well.. I didn't understand until I went to the restroom and saw you.. I saw you hooking up with... a guy who didn't even have a shirt on."**

 

"MR. TUCKER! Are you done?"

  
I was shocked by Tweek's revelation that I completely forgot about third period. The math teacher was so pissed, he confiscated the cassette player I was listening to, and, I was actually a bit nervous. Tweek threatened about not following the rules:

 

 

 

 

> **"The rules are simple. Rule #1: You listen. Rule #2: You pass it on. Hopefully, neither one will be easy. It's not supposed to be easy, or I would have emailed you an MP3. When you're done listening to all 13 sides, because there are 13 sides to every story, rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to the next person.''**

 

I don't think he had a plan if a teacher confiscated the tapes, or did he? 

 

 

 

 

> **"You see, in case you're tempted to break the rules, understand I did make a copy of these tapes, and I left them with trusted individuals who, if this package doesn't make it through all of you, will release those copies in a very public manner. This was not a spur of the moment decision. Do not take me for granted. Not again."**

 

 

The hour went by very slow. All I could think of is how I might of let Tweek down. I wonder if this means the tapes will be revealed and I also guess I will know what I did to him, same as the whole school. Also, that cassette player was Token's dad's who let me borrow but now I may have to buy him a new one, do they even sell those anymore? 

After the bell rang, I stayed a couple minutes just looking out the window. Asking myself if Tweek would hate me. I'm not a person to care about things, I rather have that nice and boring lifestyle or I used to, until I met Tweek.

  
"Hey there Craig!" Two blondes approach me.

  
"Butters, Kenny, always great to see you."

  
Kenny smiles at my sarcasm. "We saw Mr. Rider take your little device"

  
"It's not mine." I try grabbing my backpack but Kenny put his hand blocking me.

  
"Look Craig, we understand you may be overwhelmed, but you should at least make an effort." Butter's looks at the ground. "You know, for Tweek."

  
I was shocked listening to what Butter's said "What are you? Wait are you in the tapes?"

  
They both look at each other and talk at the same time "No."

  
"Then what the fuck is going on?" I hesitate "Wait, did you know he was going to..."

  
Kenny stopped me. "No! Craig you have to listen to the tapes." He hands me Token's cassette player. "It wasn't hard to take it away from Mr. Rider."

  
"Tweek wanted it this way, we had no idea he was going to... leave us like that. Just trust us."

  
"Seriously Craig?! you're still on side A? You should've finished that yesterday night. That side is the shortest one." Kenny argues.

  
"Look, I'm still processing the whole tape thing. Besides I've been getting a lot of school work today." I lied, I couldn't stand listening to Tweek's voice and knowing he wasn't there.

  
Part of me wanted to leave the device on top of the desk and leave, but the other part of me was curious to know what I did to Tweek, so just took the cassette player with my backpack and made my way towards the exit. 

  
"Oh and Craig, choose your friends wisely."

  
I turn to see Kenny but just make my way out infuriated. 

 

 

 

 

>   **"You know Kyle, I wasn't going to tell anyone. I would've kept your secret but.. I never even had a chance. You left the bathroom screaming, telling everyone how you found me hooking up with a guy. But don't worry Kyle, I wasn't mad at you for throwing me under the bus. You're gay, so what? I'm pretty sure Rebecca would've understood that her boyfriend plays for the other team, right? I have to admit I was a bit upset, school did not even start but Tweek Tweak was already a homosexual. I knew then I was not going to make much guy friends."**

 

I remember my friend Clyde asking me to go to that party with him that summer, and I was so close to going until my little brat of a sister Tricia decided she didn't want to stay at grandma's with my parents. I could've met Tweek earlier. I had no idea the homosexual rumors started that night.

 

 

 

 

> **"Although I will be honest, that night, I did make a lot of girl friends. Mostly asian girls. Yea, the asian girls. I had no idea that night was the start of one of my worst nightmares. But also.. the start of a new friendship. And if you guys ask yourselves why I never told the truth? I guess I just felt bad for you Kyle, I felt bad that you couldn't be yourself, that you couldn't be happy, and I think that's punishment enough."**
> 
>  

Making my way towards the cafeteria I see Kyle standing in front of my locker. I tried my best to keep calm.

  
"He kept your secret. He had to go through all those gay jokes by himself because of you." I whisper to him.

  
"I'm not really gay Craig. Tweek didn't know the whole truth, I panicked. I.. I lost a bet a couple days before that night to fucking Cartman. It was either make out with Thomas or suck his balls." he breaks down. "You know, I really loved Rebecca.. but don't believe everything Tweek says in those tapes, Rebecca's death was an accident. Remember that."

 

He walks towards the cafeteria wiping his tears. I didn't know what to tell him. I know I can only understand by listening to all the tapes.

 

 

 

~End of Tape 1 Side A~

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
